That's Why I Smile: A Carlos Pena Oneshot
by Maslover13
Summary: A OneShot for jackassgirl98 on quizilla! Hope you like:   Based off of the song Smile by Avril Lavigne


9 years, it's been 9 years since I was picked up from my wonderful little town in Minnesota and taken to California.

Well, I guess you couldn't say that I was "taken" to California, I went by choice. My mother accused me of going insane, and not accepting me for who I was. Dad was the only one who understood and he lived in Hollywood.

My name is Bree and I'm misunderstood.

I sat on my bed, gazing out the window and into the California sunset. The waves crashed again the towering rocks in the distance and the remaining surfers where packing up their surfboards and calling it a day.

I looked down at the photo album that rested on my bed. It was opened to a page titled Best Friends until the End.

James Maslow, He was my best friend, the one who always made me laugh, the shoulder to cry on, the one who's obsessed with girls and his hair.

Logan Henderson, The brains, the one who had a reason for everything, the one who helped me with decisions. The one guy that I could have a "Girls Night Out" with, in a good way.

Kendall Schmidt, My brother, well, he wasn't my actual brother, but he could be. Kendall knew me better than any of his friends; he was the one who could guess if something was wrong even if I didn't say anything. I loved him in a brotherly way.

Then, there's Mr. Carlos Pena, There aren't enough words to describe my feelings for Carlos, even though he'll never know it. We were those two friends that were always in denial of liking each other, we fought but in a friendly way, have you ever watched Melissa and Joey on ABC family? They pretty much nailed our friendship in that show.

My name is Bree and I'm secretly in love with Carlos Pena

The picture on the top of the page showed the five of us, in the snow, I really missed these days. I remember my last day in Minnesota so clearly, almost like it's painted in my mind forever.

I hugged James, ruffling his hair.

I told Kendall to be a leader to the other three.

I told Logan I would call him if I ever needed help with my math homework.

...and I told Carlos...nothing. I just gave him a hug and smiled. I think it was my way of holding back the tears.

My name is Bree and sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me.

I felt a stray tear flow down my cheek and hit the picture, I wiped it clean and closed the book.

"Bree! Come on! We're going to be late!" I heard dad yell from the living room.

Dad was a successful person. He owned the most successful record company in Hollywood.

As always, dad was late. He was always a person to be late. Picking me up on the weekends when I was little, cards for my birthday or Christmas. He just wasn't a person to be on time. I was going to the record company with him to hear his newest project, a group of 4 guys my age. This should be fun...

After a 20 minute car ride through the LA traffic, I'm sorry let me rephrase that, after 20 minutes of watching my life flash before my eyes, we made it to the studio. I walked inside like usual and sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"So, I think I'll be the one to decide if Big Time Rush is worth keeping for recording and marketing." I said, putting my feet on the desk in front of me.

"Um, I don't think so." Dad said, knocking my feet off the desk and telling me to get up. "I'm not judging marketing on how, as you say, 'hot' they are." He stated, putting air quotes around the word hot.

I laughed, crossing my arms across my chest and taking out my IPod. I placed the earphones in my ears, walking the opposite direction.

"I'll be back." I simply said, turning the corner to walk into the deserted hallways of Star Records.

After turning the corner I was stopped suddenly as I ran into someone, sending me falling to the ground. Papers fluttered to the ground, I just laid there for a second before standing up.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, ALRIGHT?" I yelled anger in my voice. Actually more embarrassment than anger but whatever...

"Wow, you haven't changed any." I heard a very familiar voice say as I quickly looked up from my IPod.

"Carlos?" I asked, a bit of excitement in my voice. I jumped into his arms in a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I said, burying my face into his shirt, holding back some tears.

"What's going on?" I heard more voices say as I looked up from Carlos's shoulder.

"James? Kendall? Logan? You're all here? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, giving each of them a hug.

"Apparently we're singers." Logan said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"We ARE singers, and now I can live out my dream of marrying Nichole from the Pussycat Dolls." James stated, staring dreamily into space. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"So you guys are like here for good now?" I asked as we began to walk down the hallway.

"Duh." Carlos said, sarcastic.

I playfully punched his arm, "Shut up."

I looked behind us to talk to Logan, "So Logan-"

No one.

"Logan? James? Kendall?" I asked, no one answered, and it was like they disappeared.

Leaving Carlos and I alone.

My name is Bree and I'm extremely nervous.

I turned back to around; Carlos inches away from my face. It startled me, "Carlos? Can you like back away?" I asked, trying to push him back a little bit, he wouldn't move." Carlos! Get away!" I yelled.

Then it happened. Don't ask me how, because honestly, I don't remember.

His lips were pressed to mine, and it was wonderful. I eventually began to kiss back, once I realized what was happening...And it was wonderful.

That's why smile, It's been a while, since everything has felt this right.

We finally pulled apart as silence filled the hall.

"Wow." I said, it was the only thing that I COULD say. I was in shock.

"Bree, I love you." Carlos simply said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me again.

Only thing I could do was blush.

"I love you to, Carlos Pena." I said, kissing him back.

"Hey, Carlos come on we-" Kendall started to say but then backed away when he saw the moment we were having.

My name is Bree...And Carlos Pena is in love with me


End file.
